Leviathan (Species)
Leviathans are the backbone of the world. With the world covered in water, the leviathans single-handedly carry all terrestrial life left. All plants and animals and most dragon cultures live on their backs. Each leviathan carries a different ecosystem with all entirely different combinations of plants, with some completely exclusive to one single Leviathan. Leviathans travel in different areas, and as a result, have different biomes on their backs. Some of them travel the entire world, and their ecosystem is made of all different plants from different biomes. Some remain in a localized area, with only very specific plants on their back from one single biome. Other travel in archipelagos, with large pods of them sticking together, with all similar ecosystems and ages. Appearance Leviathans resemble water dragons, but on a far larger scale. They also seem to share qualities with whales and other ceteceans, but no one is really sure of their relation to other existing creatures. There are variations between individuals, but all of them share certain similar qualities. All Leviathans are a shade of blue, usually a fairly dark color. It gets darker on the tips of their extremities, their tail, fins, and whiskers all get darker nears the ends. All Leviathans have bioluminescent markings on the backside of their fins, along the sides of their bodies, cheeks, and the tips of their head-fins and whiskers. Their head-fins are slightly transparent so light doesn't block out the sun from their backs. They have gills along their neck, as well as lungs. The males and females differ more drastically. Females are more commonly known, and far larger. Ecosystems grow on their back, and they spend their life floating on the surface of the water. The ecosystems on their back are primarily grown as a haven for their young when they're too small to swim with the pod, other creatures just hitch a ride on it later. Males spend their lives down deeper in the oceans, deep-sea corals grow on their backs, and the males are much smaller. They are often much darker colors than the females, with higher contrast between their base colors and the bioluminescent markings. Behavior dfvkjdnskjvfds Symbiosis wfefegtrtgtr Life Cycle Leviathan mothers are incredibly doting and careful with their children, the ecosystem on their back being grown specifically for their children. They give live birth, and babies are immediately ushered onto their mothers back, they are unable to swim well at first, and they do not have the ecosystem on their back to support them. The ecosystem provides everything the babies need, food, water, sunlight, and even plants for the babies to begin growing their own ecosystems. When they're young and before their ecosystem develops, they are omnivorous and eat what is available on their mother's back, usually primarily fruits and other vegetation. As the babies grow, the ecosystem grows with them. First growing small mossy patches, then grasses. Around the time that they begin growing low shrubbery, they start weaning off food and relying more on the ecosystem on their back, and starting to swim alongside their mothers. Once they are around half-grown and have a full ecosystem on their backs, they usually leave to wander on their own. Archipeligos are usually family groups, formed when babies choose not to leave. Family Life dfhjvsjkd